Game Creators Universe Wiki:Epic Rap Battles of GCU/BBP vs Weejoh Ep. 1
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GCU! TheAmaaaaaazingBBP! VS Weeeeeeejoh! BEGIN! Opening Verses BBP Look here, everyone, it’s Weejoh the Dutchman! Trying to challenge The Amazing BBP, an American! Don’t worry about getting comfy, I’mma make this real quick I’ll knock him down with a metaphorical foot to the dick But still, I’ll try to go easy on you, ‘cause I fully understand You speak English the same way you fap with your left hand So how about take this real slow, nice and steady Lest my hot raps overwhelm you and boil you like spaghetti So tell me, what’s with the wooden shoes that all your people wear? Wait, never mind, I forgot that you’re too high to care. You’re trying to be serious, but you’re twenty times sillier than Germany, with whose Gestapo I’m sure you’re familiar. In fact, you seem to have a major case of amnesia; Your countrymen were beaten by half-chinks from Indonesia! And don’t make me bring up the Spaniards, who I know gave you hell; ‘Eres mío ahora’- does that phrase ring a bell? Weejoh I've already heard enough shit coming from you. It's time for me to show what a real OG can do. All your pathetic attempts, they were kinda rushed. In the next few lines, ill get you hushed. Every line or phrase that you spit is the same. When will you try to get back in the fucking game. Every guy you beat so far, dude, come on. Those babies went home to cry to their mom. After you said how you fucked her hard. But no desperate mom would ever do such a retard. I'm a legend, a pro. Green light flashes, I go. The end is near, you know. Make a comeback? Too slow. It's time for me to finish this rhyme, it's over now. You have a second chance an other time, now fucking bow. Freestyle Weejoh For the record, I tried keeping clean. But now You'll see, I'm still fucking mean. Maybe I'm atrocious, but also ferocious. I'm going in with my horn, make you regret you were born. When I rap, it's so intense that by suspense you shit your pants. BBP Nice coherence. I really admire your rapping skill Did you go to a coffee shop, or did you take mom's prescription pill? Looks like this rap is about to get heated, So go ahead, get the hash ready. You'll need it. Weejoh Yes, all I do is smoke burned bush all day, showing you how to get high the old fashioned way. Reading in that old book makes you think you're a saint, But I'm coming with the facts that make you faint. We start at the beginning, 2 people, then it goes fast, According to you, we're all born from their incest. BBP Calm down, high flyer, watch what you say about religion I already know all about your Muslim immigration All I have to do is shout, 'This man practices Haram!' Next day, you'll find yourself victim to a homemade bomb. Weejoh Maybe some of your religion could be true. actually meaning something in that pathetic life of you. All you want is love, no homo though. Everyone can be happy *cough*once straight*cough*? That's low. And that forbidden fruit should be a vegetable off course 'Cause you'll never get to toss the salad of that friendgirl of yours BBP I might not have the one I love, but I can still maintain I don't have to resort by heating up Mary Jane But if that's your way of coping, I'll still give you my respect Even though I can tell the loss of brain cells is taking effect Weejoh Hey bitch, welcome to Holland I'm your guide, but not your friend. Gonna school ya so hard due the fact that the majority of brain cells that are still intact. Because I've started with more than you, bro. Don't come here, our country is so low, That we're closing in on Hell So this is not going to end well. BBP Your lowliness didn't stop Spain, and it won't stop me. You don't even believe in hell; what happened to your consistency? I'm walking on you and your kush farms, but I don't want this to get violent, So I suggest you take after William the Silent Weejoh Going to finish this rap with some class, gently shoving it up your filthy ass. I'm going to make you swallow defeat as a whole, while making your girl swallow what comes out of my pole. I dropped this rap down the abyss; Now excuse me, I'm gonna take a piss. BBP Slow down, speed racer, I still have one more chance When I'm through with you, I'll help pull down your pants For your next session of gay sex With Karma SS-triple-X Now go see a doctor for those bruises, you look darker than Lance. Poll WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC... RAP... BATTLES... OF GCU! Who won? BBP Weejoh